


Unconscious

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Unconscious, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: “I’m just happy you're okay.”“Of course I am. I do have the best doctor, after all.”





	Unconscious

Too much was happening for him to be completely certain, but at the moment Will was about 60% sure the body that he saw on the ground at the moment was still alive. Now, of course, eh was a bit far to actually see. In fact he was nowhere near whoever it was laying face down at the moment right outside the woods. Instead he was right outside his cabin, having just finished looking at one of his smaller sibling’s knees. They claim the fall from Zues’ fist to be an accident, but he knew what it looked like when someone was dared to jump from the top. Luckily it wasn’t as bad as he’s seen, but still concerning enough for a brace. 

Since he caught sight of the body, Will felt it his job (considering as head doctor of the came it kind of was) to go over and see who it was laying there. Getting closer, the 60% felt more of a 90, and when he was right beside the male not only did he know he was alive, but he knew who it was. Nico di Angelo laid face down, body kind of splayed out as it he had fallen unconscious as soon as he had stepped out of the woods. Eyebrows knitting together, Will moved to get on his knees beside the other, hands quickly moving to flip. 

Luckily they didn’t go through him, meaning that his boyfriend didn’t get in this position from shadow travelling. Or he had and he’d been laying here for quite sometime. Though surely someone would have gotten him by now if he had, and the blood from his nose would certainly be dried up. Instead the stream looked new, and he wasted no time in grabbing some unused tissue from his pockets to shove up the nostril. He gave a huff before lifting the other, jogging toward the infirmary. 

When he entered, some of his siblings gave him looks. They seemed between helping him to a bed or asking what happened. Kayla was the only to really take action though, moving to open a curtain. Behind was a bed, which Will laid Nico in. Soon, without any words, the two were working on checking all of his vitals and making sure nothing was broken. While Kayla wasn’t doing much in the medical portion of her abilities, Will had helped her up skills so she could help more here when she wasn’t busy. 

Soon enough the pair had decided him okay enough to only need minor things, like a few bandages. The worst injury seemed to just be the bloody nose, which was even coming to a halt by now. “Is he gonna be in trouble when he wakes up or what?” Kayla asked with a lugh, looking at her brother wish a large grin. Her short hard was thrown into a bun, making the red and greens seem mixed together.

Will stared at Nico before huffing. “I’m gonna kill him when he wakes up.” He mumbled, moving to check his heart rate just one more time. As he did, the son of Hades woke up, eyes glued to the ceiling for a minute before his head turned to Will. Taking this as her cue to go, Kayla closed the curtains, warning her siblings quietly if they hear screaming from in there not to enter. It’s just Will performing a specialized surgery on a very dumb boy. 

There were no words for a minute, and then, when Nico seemed to realize where he was at, he looked at Will with a slightly blank face. “I can definitely explain what happened.” 

“Alright, then shoot.” Will pulled up a chair now, sitting with his arms crossed and blue eyes glued ot Nico. He wasn’t actually mad of course - demigods get hurt, and he knew that Nico tended to travel between here and Camp Jupiter at some points and he was always fine - but he was worried. Finding your boyfriend laying unconscious will to that. 

Nico seemed to have to think for a moment, though once he had most of his mind back together he began explaining. It wasn’t his fault (of course), but some camper did hit him with a ball. It had hit his face, and they did go off to find someone to help but apparently didn’t remember where he was. That explained why someone had interrupted them, peeking in and looking relived when they saw Nico seated there. A small sigh left Will as he nodded, moving to grab Nico’s face and give a small kiss. “I’m just happy you're okay.” 

“Of course I am. I do have the best doctor, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> im ngl i wrote this in like 5 minutes so dont @ me


End file.
